Question: $f(t) = t^{3}+3t^{2}+g(t)$ $g(t) = -7t^{2}$ $ g(f(0)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(0) = 0^{3}+3(0^{2})+g(0)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(0)$ $g(0) = -7(0^{2})$ $g(0) = 0$